A Big Problem
by Jayalek
Summary: How is Lucy supposed to live her life normally when an overgrown lizard won't leave her alone? Of all the things to be obsessed with her, it just had to be a dragon who won't give her some peace and quiet. NALU! Dragonized!Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Lucy sluggishly walked down the cobblestone streets of Strawberry Street, her body so fatigued she didn't feel the urge to balance on the ledge of the canal like she usually did. The water trickled by lazily to her left, blurred reflections of the stars rippled in its depths.

It was a cool summer night, crickets and frogs had began to sing their night songs. It was a reasonably silent night, a dog barking in the distance. There was no lamp posts in this part of Magnolia, the only light Lucy had to guid her was from the sky above. Her dear friends of the heavens lighting her way home.

The blonde wore a black tank top, along with a pair of jean shorts, her Celestial Keys jingling softly at her hip. Her feet were bare, padding along silently on the sun baked rock. Her blue flip flops were being held in her right hand, she hadn't wanted to wear shoes on her walk home. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, she hadn't bothered to do anything fancy that morning. It was just to hot of a day to try and make herself look that good when she was going to be all sweaty anyway. Strands of hair had long since fallen out of the tight ponytail, framing her face nicely.

It had been a long day for the Celestial Mage, she was still healing from some particular nasty wounds on a recent S-class mission with Natsu. So, she had helped Mira run the Guild while Master Makarov was on holiday.

It was this day that the blonde decided never to become a guild master.

So. Much. Paperwork.

Lucy was an author, she wrote novels for hours on end without a break. Nonetheless her right hand throbbed painfully from all the paperwork her and Mirajane had to go through. Her head throbbed with an oncoming migraine from reading so much boring papers.

Mira had also sent her all around town to do errands that Makarov usually took care of while she made sure the guild hall wasn't destroyed. Lucy was sure she had ran from the guild to the post office at least eight times. Her soles ached from being on her feet all day. Frankly, Lucy was just ready to go to bed.

Yeah, Master needed that holiday for sure. How a man far into his eighties could handle so much stress and not keel over was beyond her.

With a groan, Lucy unlocked her apartment door. Turning the nob she stomped in, kicking the door closed with her leg she dropped her flip-flops at the entry way. As much as she wanted to go to bed, she needed a shower.

She took off her tank top dropping it down the hall, leaving her upper body in just her favorite black sports bra, not thinking about anyone being in her apartment. After all, Natsu had to go on a mission two weeks ago. The client asked for him personally so he could not refuse, Lucy had been to injured to join him much to her ire. He was not due back for at least another week.

Thick bandages still covered her whole torso where she had been pierced by a dark mage's spell. Wendy had done an excellent job on the wrappings, tight enough to keep the wound from moving but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. It still ached and stung if she moved her body the wrong way but the Sky Dragon Slayer said she was healing along nicely.

With half closed eyes she ran a hand through her tangled hair, wincing every time her fingers met a tangle. She yanked out the hair tie that kept her hair in place all day, pulling it between two fingers she flicked it to what seemed like behind the loveseat by the sound of the soft— barely audible ' _thwack_ ' in that general direction.

Lucy yawned loudly, making her way to her bathroom she closed the door behind her, Natsu might be gone but that didn't mean any other members of Fairy Tail would barge into her home without her consent. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

Quickly stripping the rest of her clothes, careful not to gauge her wound she turned on the faucet to the shower. It would take a moment for the water to heat up so Lucy took the time regrettably unwrapping her bandages. Revealing a healthy pink wound underneath, starting from her hip bone down to her belly button. The scar was stitched up professionally by Wendy since it was to large for the young girl to heal.

Dropping the soiled bandages in the trash next to the toilet, Lucy stepped into her shower. The blonde all but moaned as the hot water seemed to wash away all the aches and pains of the day. The water sliding along the contours of her body in streams and droplets. Bowing her head to let the stream beat down on her tired shoulders Lucy let out a sigh.

She was now glad she hadn't gone straight to bed, she needed this. The Celestial Wizard took her time washing her body, staying in the shower till her fingers began to prune. With a contented sigh, Lucy turned off the water, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself. Another she twisted up in her hair to keep it from dripping.

Striding out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth, she made her way to her bedroom, her damp feet padding loudly on the hard wood floor. With her free hand, she undid the towel around her hair, clumsily rubbing the soft fabric around her wet head to dry it off with only one hand. Reaching her door she opened it silently, flicking on the lights she sauntered in. Instinctively checking the room for any unwanted guests.

With a sigh of relief she made her way to her dresser, placing her toothbrush next to a picture of her and Natsu at the Rainbow Sakura Festival last year, she spit into a dirty cup that had previously had a water in it, to lazy to go back to the bathroom. She slid on a pair of underwear and red pajama shorts that didn't even reach her mid thigh. She took some cream Wendy had instructed her to lather on her wound every night; apparently it helped with the healing process. Gingerly she applied the cold healing cream before grabbing the role of bandages on the top of her dresser. Carefully, Lucy began to wrap her torso back up. The job wasn't nearly as good as Wendy's but it would do for now.

Grabbing a soft black shirt from the top right drawer of her dresser, underneath a copious amounts of socks. The shirt was several sizes to big for her; actually, it was one of Natsu's shirts. Lucy had swiped it from the Dragon Slayer without his knowledge and she only wore it when he wasn't home. It was one of his rare normal shirts, the fabric was soft and expensive and was perhaps the most comfortable articles of clothing Lucy had ever had the pleasure of wearing.

Lucy's reasons for stealing it were completely valid. Besides, Natsu never wore a shirt to sleep, he usually went shirtless unless he was to tired to take it off. The only reason Lucy knew this was because the Fire mage always snuck into her bed at night! Wasn't like the two of them were in a _relationship_ or anything!

With another yawn, Lucy quickly tied her wet hair into a loose braid, deciding to have it wavy for tomorrow. Flicking off her lights the blonde crawled underneath her blankets, burrowing deep inside them like an animal preparing to hibernate.

Her wet hair dampening her pillow, Lucy let out a content breath at finally being in her own bed. She closed her eyes about to drift off into sleep.

She was nearly there when she remembered something important, her eyes shooting open. Quickly, the blonde reached up to the window next to her bed and unlocked it, the bar unlatching with a loud ' _creek_ '. She knew Natsu wasn't due back for another weak, and the last thing on his mind would be to come see her. But she missed her partner dearly.

Feeling satisfied, Lucy laid back down. Pulling her pink comforter over head she curled into a tight ball, her eyes sliding shut. Her body going completley limp as she almost instantly drifting off into sleep. Her mind to tired to conjure up any dreams for her that night.

* * *

Lucy was rudely awakened from her rather pleasant sleep by the sound of loud scraping outside her apartment. Glancing over towards her clock sleepily, she glared at the bright red numbers, it was an ungodly hour of the morning! Who in their right mind was making such a racket out there?

The sound of blurred slushing water reached her ears, her closed window muffling the sounds outside. Lucy put a pillow over her head, trying to block out what she chalked up as a gang of teens causing a nuisance. She was sure one of her neighbors would complain soon and put a stop to it. She wanted to go back to sleep. Not feeling like waisting her energy on a couple of kids.

The pillow did its job of muffling the sounds even better, almost blocking them out entirely. Content, Lucy began to go back to sleep her body becoming heavy as her mind began to drift off back info the darkness that was sleep.

Then an angry growl rumbled outside, Lucy didn't so much hear it as she felt it. The sound seemed to make the very foundation of her apartment tremble. Her brown eyes snapped open, she knew a sound of that power had to come from something very big. Her thoughts were confirmed at the sound of deep strong breathing that only a creature of humongous size could make.

Her eyes snapped towards her window and the blonde could barely contain the scream that threatened to bubble out of her throat. She jumped so hard she fell out of bed, holding back a cry of pain as her wound reopened at the impact. Holding back tears at the feeling of her stitches ripping she cradled her torso with one hand scrambling backwards as she did so. Wanting to get as far away from her window as possible. She didn't stop moving in till she was fully pressed against the opposite wall to her window. Barely believing what she was seeing.

There was a freaking _dragon_ outside her house.

Now, Lucy had her fair share of Dragon encounters. Much more than the average person, and nearly every single one of them was a bad experience for her. So Lucy believed she was right to be terrified at the present time.

The Dragon was humongous, easily larger than her apartment and then some, though all Lucy could see at the moment was one very large vibrant slitted green eye staring at her through her window. His scales the very embodiment of fire, reds and yellows and every color in between. They seemed to flicker like flames in the pre-dawn light.

The powerful creature stood on four powerful strong legs, each ending with five razor sharp, knife like talons. The muscles sliding underneath his scales like a well oiled machine. His strong wings were tucked tightly to his sides, the muscles twisted and tied together with those of his large shoulders.

Two large horns protruded out of either temple, along with an array of smaller ones that travelled down his jaw line. Large dark spikes traveled along his spine. A long muscular tail, tipped with a deadly burgundy blade flicked back and fourth angrily. ' _Almost like a cats tail.'_ Lucy thought to her self, despite the situation.

The Dragon had a smaller build than most she had seen, but was very obviously male. His physique practically screamed masculine and was a very beautiful healthy dragon. His body covered in scars big and small, a deep pale scar on the right side of his neck that seemed oddly familiar caught her attention.

Lucy hissed, gritting her teeth she lifted her black shirt, holding it between her teeth to reveal her bandaged torso. Gingerly touching the bandages over her wound, Lucy cursed to herself at the sight of blood soaking through the white fabric. It wasn't a lot, thankfully and Lucy was sure she would be fine. It still hurt like a bitch though.

The beast lifted its lips slightly, revealing long white sharp teeth in a terrifying snarl. Another growl rumbled out of its chest; she could feel the vibration to her very core and she was frozen in fear. On instinct, Lucy curled into herself, cradling her torso as if protecting it.

The massive creature immediately stopped at the sight of her fear, and let out a... Whine? Lucy wasn't sure, she had never met a dragon in a calm state such as this. Every dragon she had ever met had tried to eat her, so far this one hadn't made a move. She was certain it could destroy her home with a single tail swipe if it so desired.

Lucy flinched as the great being scratched at her apartment like a dog wanting to be let into the house. It's claws digging into the wood creating titanic scars along her home. It continued its rather pitiful whining, nudging her window with its nose. The action causing the glass to shatter and fall over her bed.

At this rate the overgrown lizard was going to destroy her home!

"Stop!" Lucy wailed in horror, scrambling to her feet. She kept herself hunched over as not to stretch her wound, keeping her right forearm pressed against her stomach the whole time. The Dragon stopped scratching, let loose another high pitched cry before he continued to nudge at her home with his muzzle. Her walls began to crack and fissure at the pressure making her stomach drop. It let out a sharp desperate whine, pushing harder at her window.

"What do you want, huh?" Lucy asked, placing her left hands on her hip. Her annoyance bubbling to the surface, something in her felt a sort of familiarity with this giant beast. She almost felt like she knew him. Weird.

 _'Mavis, I hope I'm doing the right thing and the big guy doesn't eat me.'_ Lucy thought to herself, sending a silent prayer to the stars for protection.

"Okay, big guy. I'm gonna come out, but you gotta promise not to eat me." Lucy said to the red dragon. She thought the creature understood because it stopped its consistent nudging on her poor apartment. This was going to cost so much to fix.

Quickly, so the creature wouldn't get impatient Lucy snatched her keys and ran outside her apartment. Her heart in her throat as she cautiously made her way out onto the street. Her bare feet padding along quietly on the cool stone of the street.

The dragon's green eyes instantly found hers and he yipped at her; actually yipped, like a dog. The hulking beast lowered its head, a rumbling sound eminating from his chest. Lucy's heart dropped thinking it was a growl, but when the magical being began to gently nudge her she realized it was... Purring?

After a particularly hard nudge, Lucy fell on her rear at the force. The Dragon didn't seem to care as it continued to purr, closing its green eyes. Hesitantly, Lucy awkwardly patted its nose, not knowing what to make of the situation.

But then Lucy's eye caught something on the right side of the hulking beast's face. Slowly she inched towards its cheek, careful not to make it mad. Running her fingers along his jagged scales to let it know she was moving, he obediently stayed still thankfully.

The Celestial Mage's brown eyes widened as her fingers wrapped around familiar white fabric that was wrapped tightly around one of his burgundy horns that traveled along his jaw line. It was Natsu's scarf. How did this creature get Natsu's scarf?

She was right next to the dragon's closed eye and flinched slightly when it opened. A green slitted eye stared at her, she knew that shade of green. Knew it better than she even her own eyes. But she couldn't believe it.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, clutching his scarf to her chest.

* * *

 **AN: Haha... So I haven't seen any fanfiction of Natsu turning into a dragon in this way before and have always liked the idea. Plus I am SUPER siked for the new Fairy Tail movie that's coming out, apparently Natsu becomes a dragon; the teaser poster looks AMAZING and its in production right now! So... Yeah, It's a Saturday morning. I'm bored. Got nothing better to do. So here you guys go! XP**

 **Hope you guys like it. I'm really excited to continue this idea and hope you guys are to! Tell me what you think and constructed critism is always welcome! Help me become a better author! XP**

 **Hope you guys like it! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the people that reviewed:**_

 **Lyonsgirl – I'm so happy you liked it! ^^ You were the first to review so thank you! :D**

 **canisqueen – Here's the second chapter! **

**CuteKitty264 – I'm glad you liked it; I updated! **

**Sawakaze -Steph16– I am so happy you like my style and thanks for the review!**

 **snakeboy33 – I have always loved the idea of Natsu turning into a full on Dragon and could never find any decent stories with that idea! So, I decided to make my own! ^^ I am so so happy you liked it!**

 **EchizenRyoma – Guess your gonna have to wait and find out! Sorry, I can't spoil anything!**

 **semi-absorbed – I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the constructive criticism! Your actually the first to do so on any of my stories so thank you! I think a lot of people are scared to hurt the authors feelings so they never point out the flaws in their work. I'm not sure about other authors but for me it really helps and I totally see what you mean! Thanks for the review! ^^**

 **Mira-S – Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! I've always loved the idea of a big bad Dragon purring!**

 **Guest(s) – I'm glad all of you liked it and I wish I could call out to all of you individually!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes as the humongous scaly creature's hot breath cascaded over her body, sending her hair into a frenzy and her minimal clothing ruffling in the strong current of air when she uttered his name. When he inhaled her body felt cold, after being enveloped in warmth to suddenly being dropped back into coldness. With one hand holding the thick white fabric of his scarf, hunched over to prevent her wound from stretching, she reached the other pale hand out and rested it on the center of the dragon's red muzzle, jagged scales digging into her palm almost painfully. The hard armor was warm, almost hot under her palm. The texture of it was foreign to her, his scales flexible yet thick; soft yet jagged. She used to catch garter snakes in the gardens behind her estate as a child, yet their scales held nothing to those of a dragon.

Her fingers trailed down his nose and skidded across his lips where dangerously sharp teeth half the length of her forearm poked out. The pads of her fingers reached further down to the softer yellow scales of his jaw; a part of her couldn't believe this was Natsu. Besides pulling away from her when she said his name, Natsu didn't show any recognition towards his own name. But something in her just knew this was her dear partner.

Perhaps it was her magic energy, that always seemed to reach out for Natsu's, the way her inner power intertwined and merged with the his own when he was close had always been there. It was a familiar sensation that she had always gotten around him. That same sensation she was feeling being in front of this dragon; who was practically oozing magic energy. The creature had so much it was practically warping the air around him, giving him a dangerous and powerful aura that sent her stomach into knots.

Lucy let her hand slide off of the strangely textured scales, and back to her side limply. At the loss of contact, the rumbling sound that came from deep in his chest stopped as Natsu opened both his large dark green eyes to stare at her. The purr was replaced by a soft clicking noise that sounded like it was coming from the back of his throat, not his chest. Lucy couldn't quite tell if the foreign sound was meant to be aggressive or not. She could feel the clicks through the ground and up her legs, in her chest and to the tips of her fingers.

After hearing about Natsu's foster father, Igneel from Mirajane, Lucy had been curious about dragons and had gone to the library and ordered practically every book they had on anything related to dragons. What could she say? When Lucy was curious about something, she went big. She had locked herself away in then, her newly bought apartment and read everything from old dragon lore, to dragon behavior.

There hadn't been to many books on dragon behavior, and the ones that had it, barely glazed over the subject. Most of them said they were barbaric beasts that hoarded gold and stole princesses. Lucy was convinced many of the authors of the books had never actually met a dragon before.

But what all those books did have in common was that dragons were very protective of what the deemed theirs. Whether it was their hordes, territory, or even a person, they selfishly kept that thing, or things to themselves. Most dragons were prideful and quick tempered, they were easily insulted so Lucy had to be careful. She cared for Natsu deeply and knew in normal circumstances the Fire mage wouldn't even think about hurting her.

But Lucy didn't think this was a "normal circumstance."

She risked a look away from Natsu to glance at her house and could feel her stomach drop. Her landlady was going to kill her.

Dozens of titanic scars lined the front of her apartment, crisscrossing each other. Shattered glass and splintered wood covered the street in front of her home. This was going to cost a fortune for her to fix, she was just going to make Natsu pay for it once he got back to normal. Starting, Lucy bit her lip and looked back to Natsu, who was staring at her with those large green eyes. His head cocked to the side almost curiously.

 _If_ he got back to normal.

Looking over him once again, Lucy didn't even think if was possible for him to return to normal. How could he?

He looked to be sitting from her vanatge point, his rear submerged in the wide canal waters. His long tail rested lazily on the opposite street, the bladed tip flicking back and forth ever so slightly, like a cat's. Even when sitting, he was far bigger than any of the buildings in this area of Magnolia. His hunched shoulders towering over any building, in fact, the only one that seemed to rival his size was Kardia Cathedral. His front claws rested on the cobblestone street, his deadly talons, longer than her arm, digging into the stone like a knife through butter. His red scales seemed to dance like fire in the pre dawn light. The reflection from his shiny scales casting the whole street onto a warm red glow.

It struck Lucy that he was far bigger than she had first thought, Natsu was curling in on himself to fit into the space provided for him. His humungous wings, that were twice the size as he was long tucked tightly to his sides, even so the tips of the soft yellow and red limbs brushed the opposite apartments on the other side of the canal. It made her wonder how he had even landed here in the first place. Looking into the canal she could barely see through the sloshing water the cracks and fissures from his titanic form landing there, even with the cushion of water. Lucy felt like the world's heaviest sleeper for being able to sleep through that.

She craned her neck to look up at the dragon's face, he was looking towards the direction of Fairy Tail, his head cocked to the side as if listening. "Natsu." Lucy called, getting his attention, his head snapped to her instantly. Almost tentivley, she gestured for him to come closer, hoping for the best. Natsu looked confused for a moment before hesitantly lowering his head to the ground, as if he wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to do. He let out a breath of air through his nostrils sending her hair flying.

With a gentle smile, Lucy placed her free hand back onto his warm muzzle, trailing along the left side of his face as she made her way to his eye. Her fingers spread along the contours of the side of his face, traveling along the dips and curves; the jagged red and orange scales that reflecting warm light onto her face. Natsu seemed to enjoy this because the deep rumbling started up again, vibrating in her chest.

"Okay, Big Guy." Lucy murmured, placing a hand on his eyebrow ridge to look deep into his eye. She clutched his scarf tightly to her chest with her left hand as she stared at those dark green eyes. "Let's figure out what happened to you."

Natsu blinked slowly at her, being this close, Lucy could see he had a second clear eyelid. Weird. His slitted eyes stared straight back at her, and the blonde could see her own reflection in his eye. Her chest twisted at the complete loss of humanity in those large orbs.

Lucy knew he couldn't stay here, he had already caused millions of jewel in damage to this one street. And if she knew her neighbors, they would soon be coming out of their homes to snoop since Natsu didn't gobble her up right away. She didn't know what he would do to the civilians of Magnolia if they crowded him.

The closest place he could fit into without being a danger to anyone was South Gate Park, it was only a couple blocks away from her house. If she could lure him into the park than she could figure out what to do. She had no doubt Fairy Tail had already been informed there was a dragon in Magnolia and were bound to show up soon.

The Celestial Wizard just wished Master Makarov was here, he would know exactly what to do. But he was still on holiday and even if they sent word to him, it would take him at least a day to return to Magnolia. Porlyusica had strictly stated that Makarov needed a break from the stressful work of being a guild master, and had sent the small man to a beach on practically the other side of Fiore.

Lucy's eyes lit up as a light bulb went off in her head. Porlyusica! If anyone would know what to do, it would be that cranky old lady that lived in a tree house in the forest! Lucy was sure the women would at least have an idea of what was going on at least. If she could get her to come and check out Natsu then everything would be all right.

But first she had to lure Natsu to South Gate Park without causing substantial damage to the civilians or their homes. Lucy was well aware she could not out run him, especially still being injured. Two of her stitches had ripped and the wound was still bleeding. Sadly, Wendy had not been able to heal it fully, just getting back from a mission that required much of her magic energy. Each move the blonde had taken since she fell out of bed had caused her torso to throb painfully. She couldn't imagine what running would do.

Slowly Lucy backed away from the hulking beast, his rounded pupils becoming slitted threatingly. "It's okay, big guy." Lucy murmured gently, trying to calm him down, trying to ignore the way her stomach was doing summersaults. She gripped his scarf close to her chest, it seemed to give her courage because her fear seemed to die down. "We're going to the park." She continued backing up, wincing when her bare feet stepped on a slab of splintered wood. Natsu growled, his narrowed eyes locked onto her foot, it was quite obvious he didn't like her walking away. "Hey, hey, Natsu." Lucy called, bringing his eyes back up to her face.

"C'mon. You like the park, dontcha? Remember that one time you tried to find treasure under the Sola Tree and I... er... slapped you?" Lucy scratched the back of her head at the memory, a blush covering her cheeks. Natsu didn't seem to understand, or just did not care; because he continued his growling as he watched her walk away with narrowed eyes, his growl only growing louder with every step she took backwards, till finally, he stood up.

Water poured off of his back legs as he stood up, it traveling between his scales and back into the canal. His wet scales reflecting off the sun beautifully. Now at his full height, Natsu towered over every apartment. His head low to the ground as he took a slow step forward, following her.

It was slow going; Natsu was getting more and more crabby the farther she made him walk. Thankfully, he preferred to walk in the wide canal rather than the narrow street, the water sloshing loudly with every step he took. Sadly, Natsu didn't seem to care for the stone bridges that ran across the river every block or so. Everytime he broke through one, Lucy winced visibly. She couldn't imagine how much this was going to cost to repair.

Both Lucy and Natsu were getting more anxious as time went on, for completley different reasons as well. Natsu obviously didn't like the fact that Lucy was walking away from him, he began to snap at the air in his annoyance. The snap of his jaws seemed to echo through the empty streets. The growl that rumbled deep in his chest had yet to cease; but he had made no move to make Lucy stop yet, for that she was grateful.

Lucy however, stared at the windows of the buildings that lined either side of the river. Men, women, and children were peaking out of their doors and windows curious as to why there was a dragon in their midst. She knew the noisier people of Magnolia were bound to come out of their homes to check out the magnificent beast anytime now. Some had probably deemed him safe since he had not tormented the town yet and she knew many children on these streets who would love to meet a real live dragon.

Her stomach churned at the thought of Natsu hurting a civilian of Magnolia. As their Wizard guild, it was their duty to look after their home town, and the people who occupied it. She couldn't imagine how guilt stricken Natsu would be if he learned he had injured a Magnolian Citizen when he wasn't in the right state of mind. He would never forgive himself.

But it seemed Natsu could barely hold his temper with her. It was painfully obvious he was not happy at all right now, the cold temperature of the morning had evaporated with his growing ire. Lucy was sure if she tried to touch him eight now, she would get burned. The water around him sizzled and steamed, creating a cloud of steam around the irate fire dragon.

That's not to say Lucy didn't try to calm him down, all the while Lucy tried to talk soothingly to him, and for the most part it worked. She kept eye contact with him the whole time, walking backwards the whole journey. She stumbled over objects a lot and was sure her left foot was bleeding from hitting a lone brick someone had foolishly left in the center of the road. At one moment she had even began to sing a hymn she knew Natsu loved. She would hum it to him when they were on a long trip on the train to soothe his motion sickness.

It had become almost a ritual for the duo, everytime they were on a train for more than two hours, Natsu would lie his head down onto her lap. She would run her fingers through his soft hair soothingly as she hummed the tune her mother had sang her to sleep to. Lucy secretly enjoyed these moments, even though the back of her throat would start to throb from singing for over three hours.

But after a long, torturous journey that would've normally taken her ten minutes, Natsu stepped into the grassy field that was South Gate Park. Leaving a ginourmos claw print on the soft dirt, that was going to cost money to. However, Natsu was well out of the way of civilians, once Fairy Tail got here they could close off the park and figure out what to do with him.

Once he was sure she wouldn't start moving again, Natsu laid down, stretching his body along the length of the wide field. Luckily, he didn't touch the Sola Tree which was located right in the center of the park. Lucy walked up to him with a smile, glad that they had made it.

"Was that so hard, you big baby?" Lucy cooed as Natsu nudged her torso affectionately, seeming content that she had stopped moving. His growl was then taken over by that purr again, Lucy was beginning to like the sound of it.

However, Natsu's nuzzling was pushed to far as he jarred the gash on her torso. Lucy hissed, quickly backing away from Natsu as more blood soaked through the bandages. Apart of her was disappointed that she was staining her favorite shirt, she stole this from Natsu fair and square. Now she was going to have to steal another one! But most of her was worried about how much blood was coming from the bandages. Had Natsu torn another stitch?

The Dragon snarled, the scales along his spine sticking out as his muscles flexed in his agitation. Lucy, again, couldn't help thinking of a cat. Gentler this time, Natsu sniffed her stomach, an almost worried shine in his eyes. Lucy patted his nose reassuringly before speaking, "I'm okay, Natsu. I'm sure Wendy will-"

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called. Lucy sighed in relief when she heard Erza's strong voice as she ran into the park, her Lightening Empress Armor already requiped. Lucy was about to call back out to the red head when suddenly a shadow was cast over her.

Natsu's tail curled around her almost protectively as he stood over her, his lips pulled back to reveal all his deadly teeth. His aura shifted immediately from rather grumpy dragon to furious dragon in an instant.

"Natsu...!" Lucy squeaked. However, the Dragon Slayer turned dragon didn't seem to hear her. Instead, all his focus was on Erza Scarlett and he looked ready to kill.

* * *

 **A/N BUM BUM BUM BAAAAAAAM!**

 **Haha... Apologies on the cliff hanger. ^^ Yeah, I can't wait to start working on the next chapter cause that's when the fun begins! ;) I have so much planned for this story and I am so excited to take you guys along the ride with me! ^^**

 **Dude I cannot believe the amount of popularity this sorry has already gotten with just ONE chapter! Holy crap 32 follows and 14 reviews? You all are gonna make my heart explode! :D I read every single one of them at least ten times now and every time I just get so happy! I'm still awestruck that just two thousand words and so many people like it and want me to continue! I love you all so so much and thanks again!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome, I think it helps me more than hurts me! ^^**

 **Questions for you guys!:**

 **Do you guys like Natsu like this? Unable to speak and kind of animal like? Or do you guys like the idea better if he was able to speak and more like his normal self?**

 **What do you guys think of his weird possessiveness of Lucy?**

 **Have any questions? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to all those who reviewed, there is just to many of you now that it would take me forever to acknowledge all of you! Just know that I have read every single one of your reviews at least seven times now and they always lift my spirits and make me happy! ^^**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Lucy liked to think she knew a lot more about a dragon's rage than the average person. She personally knew over half a dozen Dragon Slayers', that all seemed to have hair trigger tempers; besides Wendy of course. Hell, Lucy had even been participating in the battle against the seven dragons that had escaped the Eclipse Canon back during the Grand Magic Games a couple years ago. She was almost eaten by one once for Mavis' sake!

But standing underneath Natsu, when he looked as if he were about to pounce onto Erza any moment, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before. The area around the Dragon was being affected by how much magic energy was leaking out of him. His deep thundering snarls sending tremors through the soft earthy ground. She could see birds take flight everywhere, frightened by the deadly creature.

The blonde didn't understand this sudden change in demeanor, he was perfectly fine being around her, if a little grumpy. But right when he caught sight of Erza, he immediately shifted into something primal and terrifying.

Natsu was curled round Lucy, his gigantic wings spread outwards in a show of making himself look bigger than he actually was; as if he needed to. The scales along his spine spiked out from his tense muscles. His green eyes darkening to black and slitted. The snarls and growls that rumbled from deep in his chest were nothing like when he had growled at her. The difference was as big as a kitten mewing and a tiger roaring.

His scales seemed to move like fire itself, the reflections from the sun sending the whole park into a red haze. The blonde stood right under the dragon's broad chest, beads of sweat sliding down the sides of her face, his white scarf tied securely around her waist as not to get in the way.

Flames flickered to life, curling from underneath his thick scales. Lucy was to preoccupied staring at Erza fast approaching to realize she was in contact with the dragon's burning body. The blonde cursed quietly at the biting pain on both her arms, leaping away from the thick tail she had been grasping, hissing loudly. Jumping in a circle she attempted to process the pain, trying her best to not cry.

Lucy had been burned many times in her life, she had a scar on her hand where she had touched a red hot burner as a child. The blonde believed that out of all wounds, burning hurt the worst. At least she could actually feel it, if she couldn't that would've meant her nerves would've been burned away. Staring down at her arms, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. The burns traveled along her palms and forearms, they were already blistering and the wound itself looked wet and rather sickening. The skin was already swelling and had a very worrying redness to it. The area around the burns was an irritated red, the thin hairs on her arms burned away.

She glanced up at Erza with watery eyes, keeping her arms high and fingers limp as not to jarr the burns. The red head skidded to a stop a couple meters away from them, Thunder Empress Armor equipped, her long scarlet hair in a loose braid. The requip mage slid into a fighting stance, staff at the ready. Lightening traveling along the bladed staff dangerously, a deadly look in her red eyes as she assessed the situation.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Erza called, her gaze flickering down from the towering red dragon to the blonde that looked so small and fragile standing under it. Erza felt her stomach do summersaults as she studied her friend, even while wearing a dark shirt, (she recognized the fabric as one of Natsu's but chose not to think about that right now) Erza could just make out the blood soaking through on the blonde's left side. The celestial wizard was in nothing but her night wear, not even wearing any shoes. Lucy was placing almost all her weight on her right leg, her left foot seemed to be injured but she couldn't make out what was wrong with it at this distance. Erza's heart clenched at seeing her barely held back tears, the blonde held her arms away from her body, something was wrong with both of them but at their current distance, Erza could not see what was wrong.

The Titania frankly did not care where this dragon had come from, but he had hurt one of her dear friends. Lucy was almost to tears and it was because of this beast, she would make him regret it. Erza was in no mood to fight a dragon today. She had met up with Jellal yesterday for a date and the red head hadn't slept better. However her blissful sleep was rudely awoken by Mirajane storming in screaming about a dragon in the city.

Not one to run away from a fight, Erza had regrettably left her warm bed and requiped into her casual armor before following the Take Over Mage to the guild hall where most of the members of Fairy Tail were already gathered. Cana was frantically checking her cards, many of the guild surrounding a table with a map of Magnolia spread across it.

They were discussing strategy and what was best to do, dragons were dangerous and deadly. The beast didn't seem to be rampaging, meerly looking for something. If they were lucky, it would just fly away soon. It had been scouring the streets to the northern side of Magnolia for ten minutes now, its large body destroying everything in its path.

"Bad news!" Came the deep voice of Pantherlily, who had been keeping tabs on the dragon along with Carla from the skies. The whole Guilds attention was on the black exceed immediately. "What is it, Lilly?" Erza demanded.

"The Dragon...! It's chasing Lucy." Lilly had growled.

"What?" Erza demanded, slamming an armored hand on a near by table, the wood shattering under her fist. Lucy was still healing from a devastating wound, she could not run or fight for that matter. "I'm going to stall the thing while you guys figure out a course of action!" Erza called, already racing out of the Guild Hall, not needing any direction for she could just make out the head of the Dragon in the distance.

Erza had ran as quick as she could, entering South Gate Park to find Lucy face to face with the giant red dragon. It didn't seem to be chasing her like Pantherlily had said but Erza was not going to take any chances, quickly she had requiped into her Thunder Empress Armor, deciding to wait to use her Flame Empress Armor for the time being.

Once the red beast had caught sight of her the area around her had risen at least ten degrees. It's ferocious snarl sent the ground beneath her quaking, if Erza had any fear for this monster she did not show it. She was a tired, moody, and hungry and wanted to go back to bed. She was going to make this quick.

"I'm okay, Erza!" Lucy called back, her voice shaky and cracked, pausing a moment before saying "sort of..."

She was cut off from saying anything else when a loud snarl escaped Natsu's throat. The red dragon arched his head back, opening his mouth wide, showing row after row of deadly sharp teeth, the back of his throat began to glow with the rising fire in his chest. He was going to shoot a stream of fire straight at Erza. Lucy gasped, realizing what he was about to do. "Natsu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, willing to do anything to prevent him from burning the whole town to a crisp.

The Dragon's attack immediately halted, the fire in his throat receding back. His head bent over to look at Lucy upside down, cocking his head to one side and giving her a questioning look. Obviously curious as to why the blonde had yelled at him. The dragon quickly gave the Celestial Mage a once over, doing a double take on her charred arms. Natsu winced at the sight, those hadn't been there before. He stared up at Lucy with big green eyes and whined pitifully at her, akin to a dog being caught doing something bad. The blonde however was immune to Natsu's puppy dog eyes by now, many years of being the pinkette's partner had made sure of that.

Lucy limped out from under the lizard with wings, when she had hit that brick on her way here it had obviously hurt her foot more than she had first thought. Today was just not her day it seemed. But nonetheless she trekked on till she was in front of him, a hard look in her eyes. Natsu flinched at the darkening of her chocolate brown eyes, instinctively expecting a 'Lucy Kick' to the face. Although it would probably hurt Lucy more than him in his present form. The fear was still there though. Rightfully so. The 'Lucy Kick' was one of the most powerful and terrifying moves the Salamander had ever experienced, after all.

Lucy sighed as Natsu rested his head on the soft ground to be eye level with her. His large green eyes looked at her with the innocence of a puppy, he looked adorable. Apart of her wanted to reach out and pet his snout but chose not to for the burns on her palms. "Natsu..." Lucy whined, trying her best to sound authoritative.

Before she could continue talking Erza tentivley came closer, "Lucy, what is going on?" The fed head asked, eyeing Natsu warily. The dragon eyed her right back, his lips lifted up slightly to show off two rows of deadly teeth. "Natsu!" Lucy chastised, making Erza raise an eyebrow. "Natsu?" She asked.

Lucy took a deep breath before saying, "Erza... This dragon is Natsu."

* * *

To say the guild was surprised was an understatement, at first they did not believe her. It was hard to convince them because Natsu wouldn't allow more than one or two people near him at a time, even then he would snap his jaws at then in warning if they tried to touch him.

Wendy had restitched her torn wound on her side, giving it a burst of healing magic to help the process. She tended to her burns next, pushing her soothing magic energy into the blonde's arms. No matter how many times Wendy had done this, it still felt so odd. The tingling sensation of the burns healing and the foreign magic energy being pushed inside her was both soothing and disturbing. She healed the burns as much as she could without exhausting herself, then wrapped both her arms in bandages to stop infections.

Natsu watched Wendy work on her with a outraged glare, growling everytime Lucy winced or hissed in pain. He was especially restless when the Sky Dragon Slayer had restitched her torso wound. Thankfully he diligently stayed put, trying his best not to upset Lucy. He was always rewarded for not trying to eat any guild members by a large smile and a soft petting.

It was now passed noon, Wendy and Lucy were waiting for Porlyusica to show up so she could help them figure out what happened to Natsu. The Sky Dragon Slayer was not confident she could be much help but Lucy insisted she stay, after all Wendy was almost fifteen and had made great progress in her magic prowess.

Natsu was currently lazing in the sun behind them, he had rolled over onto his back to warm up his under belly. Lucy was sure he had fallen asleep if the loud snores were anything to go by. He had a content look on his face, a limp smile curving at his mouth.

Lucy was fiddling with the frays at the end of Natsu's scarf in boredom. Erza had thankfully stopped by her ruined apartment and got her some clothes to change into, giving her a sly look when she recognized Natsu's shirt, much to the blonde's mortification. However, now she wore a red tank top and a black pair of joggers. It wasn't really Lucy's style but she wasn't one to refuse Erza.

Lucy glanced at Wendy from the corner of her eye, the young teen was absentmindedly braiding grass strands. Obviously bored. Her blue hair was pulled back in a loose braid and she wore a cute black and blue dress, white stockings and a black pair of flats. The outfit was adorable and Lucy had to resist the urge to tell her so, knowing the timid girl would be embarrassed.

She glanced back at Natsu as he groaned loudly, his deep strong breath leaving his nostrils faster as he began to wake up from his cat nap. Sluggishly, the dragon rolled over onto his side, not bothering to go the full distance. Slowly, he rested his head next to Lucy, looking at her out of the corner of one eye. Lucy smiled at him before gently running bandaged finger a crossed the soft scales of his throat.

The guild had closed of South Gate Park to the public for the day, members of the guild were trying to figure out a safe way to get him out of the city and where to put him when they did. It was already tasked to Lucy to be the main operator of this mission since she was the only one Natsu aloud to touch him. Nonetheless, civilians peaked their head around the large gates at the entry of the park to look at the giant Dragon. If Natsu noticed he ignored them.

Wendy was finally getting comfortable around Natsu, and he her. Though he would still glare at her from time to time, still upset that she had stabbed a needle into Lucy's abdomen apparently.

Not for the first time the blonde looked up at the large gates, when was that women going to show up? Jet had ran down to her tree house in the East Forest nearly two hours ago. If she had refused to come surely Jet would've told them. Maybe she was just taking her time, she was old after all.

Grumbling to herself, Lucy leaned back against Natsu's warm cheek, trying to ignore the way his jagged scales dug into her back. She was planning to take a nap when her whole body began to vibrate when Natsu began to purr again. Wendy began to giggle to herself, covering her mouth with her hand at Lucy's exasperated face.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped purring, Lucy looked up at him questioningly but his gaze was locked onto the entrance to the park. Glancing over Lucy nearly screamed with joy at seeing Porlyusica. She wore her normal red dress, her pink hair tied back into a ponytail. Her red eyes already studying Natsu, she had in her hands a large bag filled to the brim with supplies.

Lucy placed a bandaged hand on Natsu to stop him from growling at the moody women. For once he seemed to listen to her for he laid his head back down and waited for the old women to approach them.

"Hello!" Wendy chirped, standing up she brushed her backside of any strands of grass. Lucy knew Wendy and Porlyusica were close, after the Grand Magic Games, Wendy had visited the cranky women often to learn from her.

"Hello." Porly grumbled a sad excuse for a greeting before getting straight to business in the Porlyusica fashion. Turning to Lucy she sat her bag down and began to pull out a bunch of medical supplies. It was obvious to the blonde that the old women had found this case interesting and that was the only reason she was helping them. "Tell me everything that has happened since you found him." Porly demanded, calibrating a device called MER, or Magic Energy Reader, it did exactly what it says, it read magic energy and categorizes it in reference to level, thickness, and potency.

So Lucy told her everything, from how she figured out it was Natsu and how he only let her touch him. Everything she could recall and his behavior to everything she did. Porly listened attentively, she seemed intrigued by Natsu's behavior.

"There are two reasons the brat could be treating you this way." Porly murmured, Lucy paid close attention to the women's words. "One; he holds you in deep regard. Even with his memories seemingly erased he still feels that you are important to him. The brat see's you as safety and home, which is why he tried to attack the Red Head when she approached you." Lucy wanted to say he held the whole guild in deep regard but chose to hold her tongue, not wanting to make the cranky women angry.

"Or, of course, he just likes your hair." Porly added making Lucy choke on her spit, "What?" She gasped in between coughs.

"Well, Dragon's hoard gold, your hair is like strung gold if I ever saw one." She stated nonchalantly. Lucy couldn't believe this women, self consciously she ran a hand through her 'gold' hair, really it was more yellow if anything.

Porly quickly stopped messing around after that though. The pinkette quickly got to work, studying Natsu closely. Meanwhile, Wendy was instructed to scan his whole body with her magic energy. Lucy had to place both hands on Natsu and hum to him to stop him from snapping at either Porlyusica or Wendy. He snapped at the air, snarling and growling when Wendy pushed her magic energy into him. He clearly did not like that at all, at the same time Porly had pulled a scale out of his tail.

"Sh, Natsu. It's okay." Lucy soothed, running her fingers along his eyebrow ridge. She stared deep into his dark slitted eye, trying her best to keep him calm. Even while doing this he tried to jerk out of her grip, he was looking out of the corner of his eye, trying to see what Wendy and Porly were doing to him.

Meanwhile, the old women was kneeling on the ground with many notebooks out, scribbling data onto them. Testing many machines on the dragon, muttering to herself from time to time. Wendy was panting at using so much magic energy, she had never scanned a creature of this immense size before.

They continued their work for at least half an hour, by then the Fire Dragon had mostly settled down. Though he was still tense the Salamander had came to terms that Lucy wouldn't let him bite either of the women that were poking and prodding him. Now the two were going over what they had discovered quietly and Lucy was getting impatient. Finally the two approached her, Lucy turned away from Natsu's head to look at the healing duo.

"The first thing I should tell you is that something has stunned his Dragon Anti Bodies, if they were functional he would've changed back by now. Me and Porly were thinking some sort of spell, most likely of the forbidden variety." Wendy began, looking down at the notes they had acquired. "His magic energy is different also, it isn't a major change but it is there. I have healed Natsumany times before so I know what he feels like. Though similar it is more potent right now then normal. But it is Natsu, that I know for a fact now." Wendy gestured over to Porly for her to continue.

"This was not a natural transformation either, someone forced this on him, if you look here..." Porly gestured over to Natsu's wrist, the scales were slightly discolored and scarred, it was barely noticeable, if Porly hadn't pointed it out Lucy wouldn't have seen it. "You will see scars like these on each limb, wings and tail included, he was shackled. There is also foreign magic energy still inside him from a forbidden spell." Lucy's heart clenched, looking behind her to see Natsu cross-eyed looking at a butterfly that had landed on his nose. What had happened to him?

"Is it permanent?" Lucy asked, looking back at Porly and Wendy.

The two shared a look, "From what I can tell, no. His Dragon Anti Bodies should kick in in due time, but its hard to say when. Over time his memories will return and be will act more like himself. But it is hard to say when." Porly told her.

"Do you at least have a prediction of when he will be back to normal?" Lucy pleaded, looking at the two.

Porly thought about it for a long moment, "At the least, three months." She finally said. "But I am not certain. Only time will tell, Blondie."

* * *

 **AN: Oookay... I am not happy with this chapter at all. I don't know why I just don't like it. Sorry I was two days late guys, I had the stomach flu and it is awful! I am puking up oatmeal and my dog ate it and it was gross and I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about it. What I'm trying to say is I felt like poop and was not in the writing mood. Maybe that's why this chapter is poopy? Eh what're ya gonna do?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it nonetheless and tell me what you think! Got no questions this week... Uh... How are you? That's my question. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Never will. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Getting Natsu out of Magnolia was a conundrum; to say the least. It didn't help that the big guy refused to get up, even with Lucy's coaxing. The blonde had tried everything in her power to get the lazy fire dragon off his butt, but to no avail. It seemed the slayer would rather take a nap then traverse through the city.

Magnolia had already made all the preparations, the town had already rearranged itself much like when Gildarts came back to Fairy Tail for visits. Leaving a straight path right out of Magnolia and into the East Forest, where Fairy Tail had planned to keep him till the spell wore off. It was a good plan, all civilians were safe in their homes and all that was left was to lead Natsu to the intended path and walk him right out.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and stared at the utterly lazy dragon in front of her. He lay on his stomach, limbs sprawled out and wings outstretched, content smile on his dragony face. If Lucy thought normal Natsu snores where bad, Dragonized Natsu snoring was so much worse. Every time he breathed in, the ground shook in a mini earthquake.

It was early afternoon now, fluffy white clouds dotted the otherwise clear azure sky. Despite Natsu's snoring, it was eerily quiet. The citizens of Magnolia waited quietly in their homes for the city to rearrange itself back to normal. From his things were going, it seemed like that would be a while. Fairy Tail Mages, lingered along the outskirts of the park in case Natsu suddenly went a rampage. It hurt her heart that the guild had so little faith in him, he was still Natsu after all. But she couldn't blame them, he had after all, almost attacked Erza.

"Natsu..." Lucy prodded, nudging his snout with her foot. "You gotta wake up now, when we get into the East Forest you can go back to sleep." She leaned forward to try and look into his eye, the one that he blurrily cracked open to glare at her. The dragon groaned loudly, (it sounded more like snarl then anything) before shifting his head away from her, growling lowly in annoyance.

The blonde felt annoyance burn in her gut, growling to herself she turned and began to stomp off. If he wanted to be like that than fine, he could sleep there all day for all she cared! "Stupid...good for nothing...no respect...lazy..." Lucy was grumbling under her breath, parts of her mumbling unrecognizable.

Natsu cracked an eye from behind her, his eyes widening when he noticed that Lucy was nearly out of his view. With a squawk of protest, Natsu scrambled to his feet, bounding after her. He was half way there when he tripped over his own claws and came tumbling to the ground with a mighty crash, leaving a massive indent in the soft soil. Natsu lay there for a moment, seeming to process what had happened before he struggled back up to his feet and more cautiously followed after Lucy, quickly getting annoyed when she ignored his attempts to get her attention.

The blonde could tell the dragon was none to happy that she was ignoring him completely. She kept her brown eyes fixed in front of her, ignoring the warm breath on her back. Her footsteps sounded like a mouse's compared to Natsu's thundering ones. The dragon snarled at her, blowing a puff of hot air onto her to get her to turn around. Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu's breath washed over her whole body, ruffling her golden hair and engulfing her in warmth.

The Celestial Mage stopped as she reached the edge of the path that carved straight through Magnolia. It was a good two stories down to the bottom and at least as wide as the canal running by her house, red arrows painted into the stone pointing towards Fairy Tail. If she leaned forward and craned her neck she could see the guild hall from here. Nudging a small pebble over the edge with her shoe, she heard the stone hit the rocks below with a small 'tack' a moment later. Considering this, the blonde glanced back at Natsu and took in his size. He might not be able to fit.

Swallowing, Lucy began to make her way down to the path, using a ladder that was carved into the stone. Skipping the last couple of steps, she jumped down onto the path, the sound of her sandals impacting the grey stone echoeing through the small canyon. Craning her neck to look back up at Natsu, who stood on the edge looking back down at her. The Dragon whined loudly at her, shuffling along the edge seemingly confused on what he should do.

"C'mon, big guy." Lucy gestured down, getting well out of the way. Natsu eyed her for a moment before tentivley taking a step into the path, it wasn't that hard for him to do at all actually.

It was a tight squeeze, Natsu's shoulders brushing either side of the path and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. But at least he wouldn't be able to destroy anything this way. And thus, Lucy began to guide Natsu along the opposite way the red arrow on the ground were pointing.

It took awhile, Natsu had gotten annoyed and tried to climb out thrice. He was far more grumpy then this morning as well, tired and probably hungry as well. He growled at her in a way that made her stomach drop and snapped at the air in anger. It seemed that he was holding onto his patience by a thread, luckily it hadnt snapped yet.

"That's it... Just a little farther, Big Guy." Lucy soothed gently. Natsu growled at her, looking very cramped and uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him for being so grouchy though, she would be to if she was in his situation.

Finally, finally, they excited the city. Natsu took a deep strong breath of fresh air, his broad ribcage expanding with his in take of breath. He took a pleasent look around, a peaceful smile curving at the edges of his Dragon lips. Seeming much happier now that he wasn't so cramped up in the city. Slowly, he took a couple steps forward, stretching out the length of his body. He than began to deal with his aches and pains, equally slowly he started cracking his neck, toes, and knuckles. The audible popping and the loose feeling after seemed to relax him even more. Though to Lucy, it was slightly worrying. Moving on to flexing his large shoulders, knees, legs, and back. Producing similar popping of bones and joints. His wings expanded high into the sky, stretching his shoulders. He stretched his body much like a cat, a purr escaping his chest as his back cracked multiple times.

Lucy crossed her arms as she waited rather impatiently for him to finish. Though she had to admit, he was pretty cute, stretching like a pampered house cat. A small smile curved at the edges of her lips at the thought of her Natsu doing the exact same thing, but being human. A light laugh escaped her lips at the rather humorous image in her head; a small blush covering her cheeks.

Suddenly Lucy was blasted with a gust of air so powerful it sent her reeling back, tripping over a root and falling painfully onto her rear. Debre launching into the air, leafs and sticks getting entangled in her golden hair. Quickly, the blonde covered her eyes with her arms, squinting through the cloud of dust and smoke, wind biting at her eyes. Hair whipping around her face she tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

A thunderous roar shook her to the very core, the powerful noise echoeing through her chest and making the ground tremble. It was so loud it bit at her ears, blocking out any other sound all she could hear was that cry. Not even the strong wind that surrounding her got through to her ears. Her brown gaze shot skyward to see what was causing this, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. She just couldn't believe it.

She watched in amazement as Natsu rose from the debre cloud his massive wings had caused. And at that moment she swore the whole world stopped. Natsu's ascent seemed to slow, she could see each muscle flexing. Every single reflection in his blood red scales, it was amazing.

She watched his shoulders twist and contort with every wing beat, she could see just how far the muscles of his wings intertwined with those of his shoulders. The sinewy tendons spread out across his upper back and even into his thick neck, deeply interlocking the strong heavy limbs to his body. Each and every stroke of those strong wings seemed to be a work of art, his body was made for flight, she could tell. The higher he rose the more he seemed to belong in the sky.

His arms held loosely to his chest

She was so mesmerized by the beautiful sight of a dragon taking flight that she didn't notice that he was actually flying away from her. Her mind instantly snapped back into place and her stomach dropped. Natsu was flying away from her! He was at least ten stories in the air now, finally passing the huge trees of the East Forest.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, her heart in her throat as she stared hopelessly at the flying drake. Either he couldn't hear her or he didn't care, Natsu took off in the opposite direction of Magnolia. Quickly disappearing from sight. The thick canopy of trees blocking her view of the red mass. Nonetheless she strained to see him, taking a couple steps forward not knowing what else to do.

It was then quiet. All the animals in the area scared off by Natsu's intimidating presence. There were no birds, not even a cricket. Just eery silence. Lucy's stomach churned as she helplessly began to walk in the general direction of where Natsu had taken off. Desperately scanning the skies for even a reflection of red.

"Natsu..." Lucy breathed, her brain at a loss on what to do. It wasn't like she could chase him down; though she couldn't leave him alone. Not like the way he was right now, he could hurt himself or others.

Her mind was blank, she did not think she only ran after him. It was so quiet in the forest she normally knew to be bursting with life. The only sound was her feet pounding against the grass covered floor and the wind whipping in her face. The blonde weaved and bobbed around trees, ducking the low branches and sailing over fallen trees and rocks. Only using her peripheral vision to see what was ahead of her on the ground, her eyes locked onto the sky looking for even a glimpse of red.

She pumped her legs faster when she heard a distant roar. It echoed through the forest, low and grating, even though she had just recently encountered the Dragon form of her dear friend and his mannerisms, the blonde believed she was starting to understand the different sounds Natsu made and their meanings. Despite the obvious physical difference, Natsu seemed to be pretty much the same. He was more wild, more beastly but

Her golden hair whipping around her as another strong gust of wind hit her face, for a fleeting moment she hoped it was the down draft of Natsu's wings but was left disappointed when she realized it was just a normal breeze. Huffing, the blonde continued on her way, allowing herself to slow down, pacing herself. By the sound of that roar Natsu was far off, she didn't want to tire the first few hundred meters.

Lucy considered herself to be in good shape, she often participated in Natsu's insane training regimen giving her limbs noticeable muscle. From all the running she did on mission requests she had thought her legs were well equipped for running for a set amount of time. But after what felt like hours, but she knew was probably only half an hour, of constant running she was huffing and puffing. Shallow scratches covered her arms and shins from running into bushes and branches. She had a particularly nasty bruise on her left knee from tripping over a root. Sweat covered her body, dripping down her face rather grossly. The heat of the late afternoon sun beaten down on her shoulders, the back of her throat dry and aching from no water.

When she got her hands on that no good lizard she was going to strangle him.

Lucy didn't know what she did to deserve this. A part of her wanted to just turn around and leave the Dragon to his own devices, he obviously didn't want to stay with her. But the blonde knew she couldn't leave him, Natsu was the closest person in her life. She was to loyal for her own good.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, her voice hoarse from her long tiring run, scanning the large thick trees and sky. Why was the East Forest so big? Why couldn't there be just a field instead of a forest, that would be a lot easier to spot a blood red dragon flying about.

She heard something big step to her right, the sound of crunching twigs and leaves were a welcome sound to her ears, deep heavy breathing filled her ears. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she turned, finally the overgrown lizard came back. "Hey, Na-"

That was not Natsu.

Definitely _not_ Natsu.

Her mind was to fuzzy from her rather exhausting day, to react fast enough. She didn't even think about summoning one of her spirits, it was like she was a newly minted mage again. Her body frozen on the spot. But they're was one thing she was able to think.

What the hell was a Wyvern doing in this area of Fiore?

The draconic creature wasn't nearly the size of Natsu, but was still a tremendous figure. It's pale green scales dull and scared, lifeless yellow eyes stared down at her looking hungry and ready to kill. She had only encountered one once on a mission on Mt. Hokobe.

The Wyvern roared loudly, bunching its back legs it lunged towards her, clawed wings outstretched, maw wide open. Not knowing what else to do she screamed. She didn't know what she was screaming for exactly, perhaps Natsu. Perhaps some traveler that just happened to be taking a stroll in the middle of no where. Or perhaps just to scream.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys... I am so so sorry for the long wait and for this rather pitiful chapter. It really sucks because I know what I want to do with this story but... I don't really know how to take it there. You know what I mean? I have a lot of crazy things planned for this story and exciting things and honestly can't wait to write them, but I have to get passed all the boring stuff first which is poopy. But you gotta do it!**

 **Again, so sorry for the long wait. I don't have an excuse this time other than I was lazy. Honestly, this chapter came out kicking and screaming and it seems it got banged up on the way. Just to be clear I am not happy with it. At all. I might redo it later but right now I just want to give you guys something new because honestly, I wouldn't have even gotten to the second chapter if it wasn't for your guy's support.**

 **As always, hope you liked it. Have a great Holiday everyone! I'll try to update again on Christmas but who knows?**

 **Questions for you guys!**

 **Does anyone want a chapter in Natsu's POV? Or at least a little more insight on what he is thinking since this is a third person book?**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened when a red blur crashed into the lunging wyvern with unbelievable speed and force. She had honestly not expected it, and internally chastised herself for freezing up like that. She was a seasoned mage, not some newby on her first job for Mavis' sake! The impact sending the green scaled monster, along with said red blur, flying back at least a hundred yards. The blonde's brown eyes widening in shock at the sight of Natsu, pinning the green scaled creature down. His wings outstretched and claws digging deep into its chest. She had honestly not expected that, but just in the Natsu fashion he showed up right in the nick of time.

If she thought Natsu was angry before at seeing Erza, he was furious; no, beyond furious now. He was practically a ball of fire, his breath coming out in short pants, broad ribacage expanding and retracting rapidly as he tried to catch his breath in between snarls of rage. His head bowed close to the wyvern's own head as he beared the onslaught of wings that bated against his shoulders. Since the wyvern lacked two front arms and instead used his wings for grappling, like a bat, Natsu had the advantage of being both larger and having an extra set of limbs.

However, Natsu had three long, thick gashes acrossed his broad chest, obviously from something very big, another wyvern Lucy guessed. Beginning at his left clavicle and traveling acrossed his rib cage, blood trickling out of the wound slowly. But other than that he seemed unharmed, thankfully.

Where Natsu was built for speed and agility, the wyvern was for strength and power. Even with Natsu being larger than the green monster, the wyvern held more strength in its broad shoulders and thick backside. That strength was put to the test as the wyvern's thick wings managed to unlock Natsu's strong grip enough for it to slither out of his grasp.

Natsu roared furiously, his front talons hooking into the sinewy muscle of the wyvern's thick thigh, dragging it back towards him. The red dragon quickly got a better grip before the wyvern could wiggle out of his poor grip, his long teeth sinking into the smaller draconic being's thick shoulder, keeping a firm grip by digging his claws deep into the wyvern's flesh. The smaller animal howled in outrage, its beady yellow eyes narrowing in fury as it opened its mouth, revealing and array of crooked yellow teeth, and snarled loudly. Not nearly as powerful as Natsu. Slobber spittled out of its mouth, falling to the grassy floor in gross foamy clumps.

It craned its neck backwards, trying to sink its own fangs into Natsu; struggling to stand underneath the titanic weight of the larger dragon. It's long claws that were even bigger than Natsu's own dug into the soft forest floor. Digging through roots and soil leaving long, deep gashes in the earth as it roared in outrage. Large wings batting against the ground as it twisted and struggled in Natsu's firm grip, the thin clawed digits of its wings sinking into the soft soil, thick stubby tail beating against the ground in dull thuds.

It seemed as if Natsu was going to win this fight easily, but the wyvern somehow got its feet under him and stood. Thick legs trembling from the heavy weight, it threw Natsu off him. Thankfully, he landed on his feet lightly, glaring dangerously at her attacker, Natsu slowly stalked over, placing himself between the wyvern and Lucy.

His gigantic wings spread wide to make himself seem larger, the scales along his spine prickled up from tense muscles. Lucy had to keep an eye on his bladed tail that waved back and fourth along the ground, digging up the grass to leave patches of dark brown, wet dirt. With what seemed without warning Natsu jumped forward at the same time the wyvern did.

The blonde quickly got out of her daze when the two beings clashed again, she could feel the force of their impact through the air. Felt the shock wave through her chest, in the distance she could see birds take flight out of the thick green canopy cawing in protest. She had to help him, she was as not going to be the damsel in distress, no way. Grabbing the keychain hooked onto her belt, Lucy pulled her desired spirit's golden key off.

"Open, gate of the Lion Palace, Loke!" She called, the golden key glowing from the magic energy she pushed into it. In seconds, Loke was next to her, tux and all.

"Hello, Prin– What the hell?" His usual greeting was cut short when he took in the situation. Lucy restrained herself from rolling her eyes, "I'll explain later. In the mean time help out the red dragon." She told him, before pulling our her _Fleuve D'étoiles_. The magic whip snapping loudly as the magic tail broke the sound barrier as she did an experimental snap of her wrist.

With her free hand she called out another one of her zodiac keys, Taurus, the bull thankfully didn't congratulate her on her on her large breasts and got down to business, large axe in hand as she told him the same thing she told Loke. "Sure thing, Lady Lucy!" He told her with a cocky grin.

And with that her and her two spirits took off towards the two enormous fighting beings. The wyvern was getting the upper hand, Lucy was sure Natsu could handle it but she just wasn't going to sit back and wait for him to finish without at least helping. Loke quickly cast his most powerful spell, Regulas Impact that pushed the wyvern off of Natsu with a lion of light. The wyvern lag on its back side seemingly dazed before Taurus hit it square in the face with his axe. The wyvern howled in outrage, a long cut starting from his right temple, across his face and down to his left jaw. Crimson blood sliding in between scales and down the wrinkled contours of its face till it dripped on the ground.

That hit seemed to get it out of its daze and it quickly rolled onto its large feet, looking around for whoever hit him. One of his beady eyes covered in blood making it hard for it to see. However, it did not even notice Natsu, who seemed to understand that she was trying to help him, tackle it to the ground.

The wyvern pushed against Natsu's under belly, trying to get him off. Long deadly claws digging into his soft stomach, creating deep slashes that instantly sent crimson blood onto the ground. Lucy's heart dropped at the sight of Natsu flinching, loosing his grip Natsu was sent flying, his large body also sending many trees to their death.

With Natsu out of the picture, the wyvern snapped its head towards Lucy. A long thick pink tongue darting out of its mouth and trailing along its upper teeth, licking away the blood that had dripped down. She shivered in disgust as more slobber drooled out of its mouth, the foaming spit hanging off its jaw by thin strands. The drool stained red from the blood. A low growl rumbled in its chest, this one lacking the added power of magic energy Natsu had.

The main difference between wyverns and dragons was in fact magic energy. While dragons were practically made out of the stuff, wyverns had close to none at all.

Nonetheless it was still terrifying, and Natsu was still several meters away just now getting up. But Lucy believed her, Loke, and Taurus could handle him for a couple seconds while Natsu gained his bearings.

"Loke! Taurus! Let's do this!" She called, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Aye sir." Loke joked, but it only sent a stab of pain through Lucy's chest. Happy! She didn't have a chance to think about the exceed for Loke hit it with another Regulas Impact, right in the face. This seriously was not that things day.

Lucy flicked her wrist and sent her magic whip right at its face, the river of the stars wrapping tightly around one of the yellow horns around its jaw. Taurus was right there to help, with his added strength they were able to pull the dazed wyvern off balance. And that was just the thing Natsu needed to sink his teeth into its thick short neck.

Lucy chose not to look as the air was slowly stolen from the creature, not enjoying watching anything die. Even if it did attack them. Instead she sent Loke and Taurus back, promising and explanation later. Right now she was just to tired. So, she walked away from the still dying creature. Somehow Natsu would follow after he was finished.

* * *

Lucy poked the burning logs on front of her with a long stick absentmindedly, she stared at the flickering flames, watching sparks fly into the air everytime her stick hit the charred logs. The blonde didn't flinch when the fire popped loudly, sending a frenzy of red sparks wafting up into the sky before they dimmed black and Lucy could not see them.

She sat on a dark blue sleeping mat, just like Mira said all the supplies she needed was in a small cabin that the take over mage had instructed she go to. Indeed it was the perfect place to hide Natsu, with a creek right next to the camp and a large clearing. Apparently, Mira had bought the cabin as a sort of vacation spot. But had lent Lucy the key for the next couple months. The blonde had decided to stay outside for tonight for Natsu had thrown a fit when she stayed in there more than three minutes. And she definitely did not want him to destroy the cute cabin that Mira had so kindly let her use.

It had taken her a good hour to find it after she had gone so far off track, but it was a beautiful area. With large oak trees and a beautiful creek, with mossy rocks and frogs. A lot of frogs. They started to croak loudly once the sun fell and had yet to shut up.

The crackle of the fire was a welcoming sight to the blonde, bonfires always seemed to have a calming effect on her. Perhaps it was because of Natsu. He had always felt like a burning fire to her, warm and welcoming. Her gaze flickered up to the red dragon across the yellow and red flames, he was not yet asleep. His green eyes watching the fire also.

For the first time since that morning, Natsu seemed relaxed. His wounds seemed to be healing fine, it seemed as a dragon his healing rate was much faster. His eyes gentle as he stared blankly at the flames, seemingly lost in his own world. A smile pulled at her lips when she thought of the many times Natsu, Lucy, and Happy would sit around a bonfire when they misjudged their travel time and would be stuck in the forest when night fell. Lucy would always complain at first but those times were always fun. The trio would trade stories, sing songs, or just simply enjoy each others company.

The thought of Happy made her stomach drop, she had not seen the blue exceed since Natsu and him left on their mission. Worry nawing at her gut, what if he was hurt somewhere and couldn't get back home? Her heart yearned for that annoying ball of fur, he always seemed to have a comforting aura around him when he wasn't being a mischievous brat. The blonde just wanted to see something that was normal right now,

Lucy bit her lip as her eyes began to sting, tears welling up in her eyes as finally the weight of the days events crashed down on her. Bowing her head she let the tears fall as small sobs shook her shoulders, tucking her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and rested her forehead onto her knees. She wanted Natsu back to normal, she wanted Happy with her to cuddle with, she wanted this whole day to be just a dream. But she knew it wasn't, perhaps that was why she was so sad. Because she knew she would wake up tomorrow and her situation would still be the clusterfuck it was today.

She heard Natsu raise his head from the soft ground to stare at her, felt his eyes burning holes on her. His high pitched whine of worry only seeming to make her cry harder. Her Natsu wouldn't whine at her, he would wrap his arms around her and comfort her in the way only Natsu could; use just the right words to make her feel better. Hiccuping, Lucy fruitlessly wiped her tears away with a forearm, only to have them quickly replaced by new ones.

Another sob broke out as Natsu scooted closer, his warm breath cascading over her. She looked up at him through blurry vision, the lower half of his face was lighten up by the flames. His green eyes glowing as he stared at her, his nose only a couple feet away from her. It was those same green eyes that stared at her every day, but yet they were so different.

Natsu gently pressed his nose to her forehead, the warm soft scales barely skimming her skin as he lay there unmoving. Lucy looked up at him, confused. It was incredibly hard to understand what Natsu was trying to tell her at times, but she did not pull away, it seemed to be Natsu's way of trying to comfort her. However, it just made her miss him all the more.

How could she miss someone who was right next to her, offering his help in his own way?

She tried her hardest to tell herself that this was still Natsu, that no matter what he looked like it was still her best friend. He had shown many mannerisms that were still Natsu like. But the blonde wanted him normal, she wanted to see his stupid pink hair and his goofy smiles. She wanted to hear his voice and even hear him call her 'Luigi'.

Apart of her felt horrible for thinking this way, that she valued what her dear friend looked like rather than what was inside. But this wasn't Natsu. At least not fully. Indeed Natsu was in there, but there was something else. Something animalistic and dangerous.

Lucy truelly just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. And she wasn't sure she could wait three months for that to happen.

* * *

 **AN: WHAT DAY IS IT? FRIDAY! THATS RIGHT GUYS! DIAKI HERE UPDATED ON TIME! BOOYA!**

 **Ha... Remember when this was gonna be a funny story? Yeah, my intention at first was to have it more comedic but it turned out more serious I guess... Oh well, I still like it all the same.**

 **So yeah, Lucy finally broke down. I think it's totally natural for her to feel the way she does, she hadn't seen him for two weeks and that's actually a long time considering how close the two are.**

 **So... I'm not good at fight scenes. And it was especially hard to write since a wyvern and a dragon are kind of similar in anatomy and all that fun stuff. But yeah, I don't like writing fight scenes all that much because they are just so hard to write! (Sucks for me cause I plan to have a lot of fights in this book...) If you are an author I'm sure a lot of you feel the same way... XD**

 **Anyway! Hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and thanks to the overwhelming amount of people that wanted it, next chapter is gonna be Natsu's POV so get ready!**

 **Please tell me what you thought and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, yada yada yada._**

* * *

 **6**

* * *

 ** _Twelve Days Ago_**

 _"Happy! Run, don't look back!"_

 _Pain._

 _"Bastard...! Just wait till I get out of here, you're gonna pay! I'll burn you to a fucking crisp!"_

 _Darkness._

 _The clanking of chains echoeing through a dark, cold, place. The feel of stone like ice, that bit at his skin like a starved dog on a slab of meat. Natsu could never remember being cold, his magic always keeping him nice and warm. But now, his magic taken and his clothes gone, he had no means to keep himself warm._

 _His shoulders screaming in agony from being held up by ice cold chains. The enchanted shackles locked tightly around his wrists, red symbols glowed dully along the dark mettle, twisting and contorting up the mettle links up to the ceiling far above; constantly sucking out his magic energy faster than his body could make it. If Natsu tried to even create a flicker of flame, he would pass out from exhaustion. He had tried many times before, to get a look at where he was. He felt cold black poison course through his viens. Without that, Natsu was sure he could've gotten out of here with little difficulty despite having no magic energy. It made his mind foggy and his limbs weak. The poison bad affected his body, subconsciously going into Dragon Force to survive. His iris' glowing eerily in the black room, his schrela an inky black._

 _So now he hung there, his bare feet barely skimming the cold hard ground. Hands hanging above him, head bowed as his whole body was being attacked by constant quaking. Teeth chattering as his body tried to create some semblance of heat. It was incredibly hard to breath, Natsu having to grasp the chains and pull himself up to get a strong gulp of air before his arms gave out and he fell back down. The chains would dig even farther into his wrists causing him to hiss quietly to himself, as if not wanting to disturb the constant silence._

 _Welts growing on his wrists from the constant chaffing of the chains. Dried crusted blood trailing down his arms, pulling on the hairs of his arms painfully every time he moved.. He couldn't see anything, not the slightest quiver of light. The Dragon Slayer felt incredibly vulnerable, not being able to see, his sense of smell picking up nothing but damp stone. All he could hear was chains clanking and the constant drip water somewhere to his right._

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

 _The constant tune went, never missing a beat, like a mantra, forever repeating. Over and over again. He did not remember how he got here, doesn't even remember being attacked. Just his own voice echoeing for Happy to run. His lax body jerked a little at the thought of Happy, the chains clanking quietly, but the sudden sound biting at his sensitive ears. Straining to lift his head Natsu felt his strength wearing thin, hair falling into his face as he let out a wheezing breath._

 _His green eyes flickered around the blackness around him, irises glowing from the poison they had injected into him. Frankly, Natsu was bored. There was nothing to really do here, and he had been hanging there for Mavis knows how long. A large part of him couldn't wait for something to happen, perhaps his kidnappers would come down to gloat about how they had caught the infamous Salamander. Who had kidnapped him was the problem, who would be powerful enough to catch him off guard?_

 _Natsu was not trying to be conceited, but he was confident he could take down any normal mage without that much difficulty. He was S-class after all. So whoever had took him off guard was either really powerful, or really lucky. Definitely stupid, because if Happy escaped, which Natsu was sure he did, the first place he would go was to Fairy Tail to get help._

 _Natsu shook his head lightly, trying to get he hair out of his face. Though it didn't really matter because he couldn't see anything, but his hair was tickling his nose. He would need to get it cut soon, it was getting too long. He would ask Lucy's zodiac spirit, Cancer, to cut it for him when he got back._

 _Natsu couldn't help the snort that came out in amusement; what an odd thing to think about being chained to a ceiling by unknown assailants. That he needed a haircut. Natsu found it incredibly amusing how he was being so nonchalant about this whole situation. It was probably the poison messing with his mind, he thougt, terribly amused._

 _He did not know what his kidnappers were planning; perhaps ransom? Fairy Tail was a very profitable guild after all, his family would pay a handsome price to get him back. Or maybe they planned to somehow corrupt him so he would fight for them like Brain (or was it Zero?) tried to do to him with Nirvana. Perhaps they were big fans and just wanted his autograph or something._

 _The Dragon Slayer snorted again, he was sure it was the lack of oxygen from being stuck in a cave and this very uncomfortable position that was making him so calm about this whole situation. Normally Natsu would not stop fighting the chains in till he either passed out or couldn't move anymore. But he had tried that, right when he woke up. With his magic constantly being sucked out of him, there was really nothing he could do but wait._

 _With nothing to do but stare into blackness, Natsu had found his mind wandering to a whole bunch of different things. How hungry he was, and what he wouldn't do for some fire right now. Ideas for new attack plans and layouts; not many people knew, but Natsu loved to strategize. He was a wiz at chess, which had surprised Lucy when he had challenged him to a game, and he had taken her king within five minutes. She had demanded a rematch and they had ended up playing for hours, both very much enjoying the challenge the other offered._

 _But most of all, he was thinking about said blonde Celestial Spirit Mage. That blonde weirdo that always seemed to be at the forefront of his thoughts._

 _When he had had brought her to the guild, he honestly hadn't expected them to grow such a strong relationship. He believed they would've gone their separate ways and maybe see each other here and there. But no, that spunky brown eyed wonder had accompanied him on a mission to save Macau that offered no reward for what seemed like no reason. She didn't know the man, she had quite literally just been enrolled as a mage of Fairy Tail._

 _He had been annoyed at first, she hadn't even known where they were going. She had began screaming about how cold it was and how the blizzard was crazy. Then she had managed to get herself kidnapped, much to his exasperation. However, it hadn't been all bad; he didn't have to track the Vulcan down now. The blonde had turned out to be a huge help after all, grasping his hand tightly when he was about to fall over the edge of a cliff. Somehow managing to keep him from falling to his death, or very painful crash, either one. Then proceeded to help pin Macau down as he cauterized his wound._

 _Natsu had had so much fun with her that he had made them a team, he didn't really have a reason at the time. Just when he was around her everything was more fun, even if she was really loud and complained a lot. He found her 'weirdness' to be very interesting and knew he wouldn't get bored around her, ever._

 _Mission after mission, enemy after enemy, Lucy was always by his side, and for that he was very greatful. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, really. She was almost a constant image in his life as Happy was, if not more. Sighing, he tried to ignore the strange feeling in his chest when thinking about her. Another shiver running up his spine from either the cold or something else, he would never know._

 _A shrieking scream of mettle grinding against rock made him flinch and grit his teeth to stop the chattering. The miniscule movements making the chains clank. Closing his eyes at the blinding light, he tried to squint through it but that made his eyes burn. A splitting headache started up, making him wince._

 _The echoing sound of boots hitting stone filled the empty room, Natsu glared up through his hair, snarling menacingly at the man. Iris glowing eerily even in the light, the black screllia giving him a dangerous look. The scales around his eyes making him look more Dragon than human. The man just gave off a certain dark aura that made the fire eater uneasy. He had no idea what horrors he was about to face or he might of kept that growl at bay._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Natsu's slitted green eyes slid open slowly, stirred awake by haunting blurred memories. His gaze flickering around his surroundings sluggishly, reptilian eyes glowing eerily in the night. The forest not even lit by the moon thanks to overcast skies. But with his superior vision, the dragon could easily make out the shadowed forest around him. The small stream that was located next to his large body gurgled gently, almost like a lullaby attempting to soothe him back into sleep. A select few frogs still croaking at this time of night, the crickets were not chirping. The air was cold, damp, and refreshing to his burning body, soothing the constant heat in his core.

There was something unexplainable about that constant fire in his gut. It was both exilerating and frightening; when that red head had ran towards Lucy, equipped in deadly armor and a bladed weapon, that flame had roared to life. In the process of his anger he had burned Lucy. Even though something deep inside of him knew the red head; he paused for a moment, Erza was no threat to either him or the blonde. Faint memories, almost wisps of wind passed through his mind, of near concussions and...his mind strained to understand the incredibly blurred wisp of precious memory, it seemed to be understanding of...words? Letters? Books perhaps, Natsu was not sure. But he did know these feelings must be of the red head. Though Natsu could not be sure, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Almost immediately his gaze locked onto the peculiar blonde women across from him. She had been distressed hours previous for reasons that Natsu did not know, he was worried for her and had tried his best to comfort her in what little way he could. Thankfully she had stopped crying after a few minutes, seemingly to get her emotions back under control and had hugged up in gratitude, though it was quite awkward because she was so tiny.

She was laying on a dark blue sleeping mat, a thick blanket tightly bundled around her to keep the cold at bay, Natsu wasn't sure if it was cold or not, the unrelenting fire underneath his skin keeping any cold at bay. Honestly, it seemed as if his heart was lumping magma, not blood. The embers of the fire Lucy had made, with his help, that evening; that had been glowing and burning healthily hours previous had become dark and cold, the remaining wood in the small pit were charred and black. Lucy lay on her side, her beautiful golden hair a mess from tossing and turning.

There was nothing overly special about her, she didn't have some locked special power or stood out that far in any way. For that reason Natsu couldn't understand why he felt so dedicated to her. She was the only solid thing he remembered, his mind would be lost without her there that Natsu knew. Every time he looked at her, he felt safe. Protected by something not even three inch thick scales could keep away.

Some unknown force had led him to her home on that somewhat familiar street, the blonde had been asleep but Natsu was so desperate to see this mysterious women that plagued his mind from the very moment he became coherent, to his long flight into Magnolia. Blurred images of her flashed behind his eyes like a fast paced record, mixing and conforming together to make a confusing mesh of unfamiliar scenes. So fast he could barely, if even, make sense of any of it. His head pounding painfully from the onslaught of memories.

She had been frightened of him for reasons unknown, and that scared, no, terrified him. All these images of her that played through his mind she had been nothing but loving and kind, if not a bit scary at times. Was there something Natsu did not know? Perhaps the answer resided in the fogged parts of his mind, everything in his skull seemed like it was under miles of thick fog. Impossible to even think of navigating through, and if he tried to pass through the metaphorical wall of mist, his head would begin to pound and unadulterated fear would in case him. Natsu had chosen not to prod that wall anymore than necessary.

But gingerly, he attempted to find out more about this women. Really, all he had was blurred memories, memories he wasn't even sure were his to begin with. He slowly and carefully searched for an answer, trying his best to ignore the fear that began to crawl through his chest to grip his heart, darkness wrapped around it with long spindly fingers and squeezed till it felt like it was going to burst. There was something in that fog, something his subconscious was warning him against.

He had been pulled out of his mental scan when the women had began to inspect bandages on her torso. A color more red than his scales sinking through the white cloth, her face scrunched up in discomfort. She was hurt. Why was she in pain? Who had done it? Natsu wasn't sure of much at that moment but he was sure that he would slaughter the man, or woman, responsible. He would burn them till they were charred black and had disintegrated into dust for hurting her. He would make them pay. Unbeknownst to him, a growl not intended for the blonde leaked through his jaws. At her cowering in fear, Natsu snapped out of it with some effort ceasing the snarl. His heart ached at seeing her frightened of him, what if these memories of her weren't his at all. She didn't seem to recognize him. Natsu found himself whining low in his throat at the very thought.

However, Natsu wanted to see her. Looking through her small window wasn't enough for him. She had been bombarding his mind for days now, the least she could do was come out and see him. So, carefully he dragged his claws along her home, making sure not to cut to deep; just enough to get her attention. Wood shrieking and cracking as his talons sliced through it, windows shattering and the glass falling in deadly shards to the cobblestone street. Desperate whines escaping his chest, trying to get her to understand what he wanted from her. It was incredibly frustrating for him, to not be able to communicate with her the way he somehow knew he could; but by the stars he did not know what to do about it. The fog in his mind preventing him from thinking about anything for to long.

She didn't seem to get the message that he wanted her to come out so as gently as he could, Natsu nudged her bedroom window. The glass shattered immediately making him wince internally, that was not the intended affect. But eventually Lucy did come out, wearing nothing but her pajamas. Pride swelled up in his chest at seeing a large black shirt covering her upper body, an odd thing so be proud of, and he didn't even know why he was proud of such a silly thing as clothing choice.

However, Natsu hadn't had time to think on the matter any more because her beautifully familiar scent hit him like a train (his stomach churning uncomfortabley at the thought of transportation). He knew that scent, and that filled him with more joy than he knew what to do with. Forgetting her injury, Natsu pushed his muzzle against her gently, a purr escaping his chest in delight. Nostrils flaring as his sharp senses took in every, ever so familiar, fragment of her. Slitted pupils becoming sharper as he took in everything.

Those wide chocolate brown eyes, that looked up at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. The blonde hair that was loosely feel down her back, golden strands sticking up comically with a bed case of 'bed head'. She was very beautiful, with what some would call the perfect body. But Natsu knew deep down that her looks weren't everything; she was loyal, kind, spunky, and above all a complete weirdo. His blurred memories of her were enough to tell him that. Using a bit more strength then he intended, Natsu pushed her onto her behind. His heart fluttering with amusement at the half hearted glare she sent his way.

But then her soft delicate fingers reached up and made contact with the soft sensitive scales of his nose. The purr that came from deep inside his broad ribcage subconsciously became louder. His eyes closing as her cool fingers splayed across the thin red plates, practically vibrating from the power of his own purr. It was strange, how sensitive such thick plates of armor were.

Natsu didn't move as Lucy stood up and began walking towards the back of his head. Her soft fingers trailing along the side of his face the whole way, as if to tell him she was moving. Natsu didn't mind as long as she stayed close. The blonde than untied something that had been wrapped securely around one of his horns, he hadn't even realized it was there and hadn't the slightest inkling what it was.

But Lucy seemed to know, she held the strip of white cloth like a lifeline her eyes staring up at him unbelieving. And whispered with tears in her eyes, "Natsu?"

 _Natsu_...?

Pulling his head back to get a good look at Lucy, what did she just say? Natsu? What did that even mean? He let out a strong breath, in exasperation, the gust of air splaying over the blonde. This not knowing anything was really starting to annoy him.

His gaze left Lucy and stared around the city for a moment, his green eyes locking on a strange building far off that was different from the rest. Cocking his head to the side, as he stared at a large wooden building that gave off a pang of familiarity. _Fairy Tail._ Just as quickly as it came it was gone and the name of the building evaded him. The feeling of forgetting something once again returning to him.

He was getting a sense of déjà vu everywhere he turned it seemed.

Of course, before he knew it the Celestial Mage began to walk away from him. His insides constricting in panic, but she remained facing him so that panic quickly turned into annoyance. Not knowing what else to do he had followed her.

Why did she feel the need to move, especially away from him? She would be perfectly safe with him but she felt the dire need to just walk away. Natsu found himself growling the whole way, although this time Lucy did not cower in fear and kept on moving. She kept facing him, moving backwards and Natsu was sure that it was not safe to do so. But she seemed confident in where she was going, glancing behind her every couple of minutes.

Natsu chose to stay in the water instead of on the narrow road. He wasn't almost positive he couldn't even fit on the sidewalk at all, and if he could it would be an uncomfortabley tight squeeze.

A large part of Natsu wanted to just grab her and take off to find somewhere he could keep her safe. But he refrained from doing so when Lucy began to hum. He had froze for a second, he knew this song. He did not know how or why he knew it, but he could hum along to it if he had wanted to. Needless to say it calmed him down enough not to do anything rash.

Natsu came to figure out that Lucy just wanted to bring him to a field. The blonde really was weird. It had been nice, he had even gotten a nap in, but then an old hag and that little girl he had been _starting_ to like began poking and prodding him. To say it was annoying was an understatement, Natsu would've bitten them if it wasn't for Lucy practically sitting on his nose. He was sure the pink haired lady even pulled out one of his scales! How rude.

After that experience Lucy had yet again wanted to move out which in turn annoyed him greatly. The field was fine so why did this weird woman feel the need to keep on moving from place to place? He was beginning to question if it was even worth following her around. She had even made him squeeze into a stupid path he had not even remembered being there in the first place. But he did enjoy her company greatly, so he tried his best to bear with it.

But finally they had left the city behind and Natsu just wanted to spread his wings, he hadn't realized just how cramped he had been in the town. But now he was out of there and in a forest. So naturally he decided to take a quick flight, nothing to serious for he didn't want to lose Lucy.

His flight had been going great, he was enjoying the feeling of wind in his face and the freedom that was flying. He hadn't expected anything to attack him in the air, after all he had never seen anything big enough to threaten him since he came to. He had been to relaxed and none observant so when something big slammed into his shoulders he was off guard.

He and his attacker plunged towards the ground, Natsu not able to get out of the spin he had been sent into and crashed into the ground. His chest burned from where the attacker had scratched him, three long claw marks went diagonally across the front of his chest. Blood dribbling out of it lazily. Furious at both himself and his attacker, Natsu roared as loud as his lungs allowed. The sound echoing through the forest. He couldn't fathom what would even dare attack him.

The answer to that was an odd, draconic creature. It was an ugly thing, with a pushed in snout and no front legs, scarred so much it was hard to make out scale from scar tissue. It was a gross color of green, with a yellow underbelly. A thick chain wrapped tightly around its throat that clanked with every step it took, the crevices of the chain orange from rust and dried blood. It was stockier than he was, with grossly thick shoulders and hindquarters. It's whole anatomy just seemed off to Natsu, like it shouldn't even be able to move around as smoothly as it did.

The thing crouched low to the ground, using its thick wings to hold itself up as it snarled at Natsu, its short stubbly tail waving in the air. The dragon cringed, he could smell the monster's breath from here, unbelievably crooked yellow sharp teeth and slobber that dripped from its disgusting maw was all he could stare at. Gross. However, Natsu knew a challenge when he saw one and that disgust quickly transformed into haughty anger. Fire licked up from underneath his red scales, steam burst out of his nostrils as he built up magic energy in his gut. His chest began to burn hot as fire welled up inside his ribcage, chest swelling he held his breath for a moment before relaxing his lungs. Feeling the fire climb up his throat and to the back of his throat, Natsu opened his mouth and let out a gigantic stream of red flames that surrounded the wyvern in Dragon fire.

It screamed in pain, roiling on the ground as it tried to get the flames off of itself.

His original plan was just to roast him like he did with the other one, but with Lucy so close that wasn't the best idea. He could hurt or even kill her if he let out a 'Fire Dragon Roar', he still couldn't quite control how much power he put into each one with him brimming with magic energy.

Natsu was confident he could have beaten the wyvern, but without Lucy's help he certainly wouldn't have walked out of there with only a couple scratches. He had first thought she was just a weak little thing, that she would brake if she even fell over. But she had helped him, along with that weird cow and orange haired dude that seemed to come out of no where. Without that push it would've taken him longer to kill the thing.

He killed the wyvern with none to little satisfaction, taking pleasure in watching it choke in its own gooey blood. His mouth agape as it limply twitched, skinny claws digging into the ground as drool dribbled onto the floor where it lay. He would've liked to stay and revel in watching it die but Lucy was getting pretty far away, he was not going to leave her again. So, with one last snarl towards the twitching green scaled bastard, Natsu turned and walked towards Lucy, who held a hand over her mouth.

Natsu simply clicked at her in dismissal. He did what he had to do, that thing had dared attacked something precious to him, he did what he believed was right. Lucy didn't seem to hear him though, and gestured for him to follow as she began to walk with a small amount of confidence, telling him she had a destination to go to.

His tail twitched back and forth as he became more antsy, it was beginning to get dark, and Lucy didn't seem to know where they were going. He stuck close to her, hoping his rather intimidating presence was enough to frighten anything that would hold a threat. He was really not in the mood for another fight. The wounds he had received on his chest and stomach were beginning to throb. Plus he was just so tired, he just wanted to lay down.

But finally, Lucy stopped walking in a clearing, jumping in the air in joy as she dashed to a small cozy log cabin. With vines and moss creeping up the sides in a worn in way. An unused rock path led up to rickety porch, the wood creaking gently under Lucy's weight as she made her way up the three provided steps. Pulling out a key she unlocked the door and made her way in, Natsu watched her intently.

She was ruffling around in there, looking for something. Natsu, getting bored, whined loudly, wanting Lucy to come back out and do something with him. She snapped at him loudly from inside of the cabin making him freeze comically. The blonde apparently wasn't in the mood for his antics.

Rolling onto his side he stretched across the large clearing, a stream trickled by. It was ten feet across, at certain parts becoming more than five feet deep. It moved lazily, cat tails swaying lazily in the light breeze, along with thick soft strands of grass. Wild flowers blooming everywhere, from whites to violets they seemed to be everywhere. This place was very beautiful.

He looked towards the setting sun that was descending behind some mountains. The sky a beautiful orange-red, sending the trees aflame in light. Closing his eyes, Natsu could see the burning sun from being his eyelids. The warmth of the ball of fire even through the constant heat behind his scales. It was... Calming.

He was so calm in fact, he didnt even sense Lucy coming out of the cabin with a large sleeping mat and a blanket. She had set her stuff down onto the ground next to a dormant fire pit and came to stand next to him. Basking in the final rays of the day as well.

Natsu cracked an eye open to look at her through the corner of his eye. Her golden hair like the personified sun itself, practically glowing in the red light, strands flowing in the gentle breeze. Her face lax as she took in the warmth, a gentle smile on her lips. The clothes she wore were wrinkled and dirty from her rather long day. Her knees scraped and small shallow cuts laced her arms and legs from running through the forest. He watched her for a moment more before closing his eyes again.

Natsu let out a warm breath as the sun finally went behind the mountains, opening his eyes, his second eyelid sliding over, he turned and layed down next to the cold fire pit. Lucy sighed to, getting to work on starting a fire. She stacked dried wood and kindling into the pit, fumbling with matches to try and start the Fire. Natsu , figuring out what she was trying to do, decided to help, letting out a small spark of flames from his mouth that made Lucy jump. But the fire was roaring healthily a moment later.

A couple hours later, Lucy had been poking the fire with a stick sending sparks into the air. Natsu was staring at the heart of the fire, his gaze flickering up to watch the sparks fly every couple of moments.

When she dropped the stick and what seemed out of no where, began to sob into her knees. Natsu had been startled. He didn't know where that had came from at all. But he did know she was upset. He strained for a way to comfort her, but that damn fog in his brain wasn't helping at all.

Her sobs were piercing his heart, so going on inner instinct, he gently placed his nose against her forehead. Trying his best to push every once of comfort into her, she didn't pull away so he took that as a good sign. She even leaned into him slightly, he didn't think even she knew that she did it. Her body subconsciously leaning into the familiar presence. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, even when his neck began to ache and his eyes began to droop. He stayed like that till she tired herself out and fell asleep. Not before she hugged him as best she could, whispering "thank you," before slipping off into unconsciousness.

So, he stayed up still, till the embers of the fire died out and he watched over her. He just felt he need to make sure she was okay. But even so, his eyes slowly began to fall in till he too went to sleep. Dreaming of blurred memories he'd rather forget.

* * *

 **AN: Heyo! Thank you all so much for your awesome feedback and support so far! I honestly never expected for this story to get such a good response! So thank you all so so much! Anywho, updated this earlier than usual... My treat for not updating for a whole two weeks I guess...**

 **I decided it would be better if I was more vague on everything that happened because, well, you've all already read everything that happened. This chapter was more or less a recap on everything that happened, but in Natsu's POV. Originally, I wasn't gonna do this, but the overwhelming amount of reviews saying that I should convinced be otherwise ^^. But writing Natsu's POV is HARD! I mean, he's supposed to be more beast than man right now and let me tell you, I don't think I succeeded that much on making him think like a wild dragon... Buuut it was nice to have a change of pace and am so excited to keep going!**

 **I just want you guys to know that Natsu is not interested in Lucy because she is his 'mate' or something along those lines. Lucy is the only thing Natsu can remember, and he is desperately holding onto that. Imagine if you couldn't remember anything, and there was this one thing that you at least new for certain what it was. Wouldn't you make sure nothing bad happened to it too?**

 **I love a good Nalu romance, but the idea of a mate is (in my honest opinion) lazy writing. True, most writers can twist that plot idea into a way where the two's relationship actually progresses and they are not instantly in love with each other. But I don't think I could achieve that notion with this story, it would make this story terrible cliché, and the one thing I do not want to be is cliché.**

 **Another thing that a lot of you guys mentioned was the fact that dragon's in Fairy Tail can speak, while Natsu does not. Hell, even Achnologia can speak and he is what (kinda) gave me the idea for this story. As you may have figured out, Natsu and Achnologia's situations are very different, mostly cause Achnologia can switch into both forms whenever he wants... And I'm sure he did not transform into a dragon the way Natsu did too. And even amnesiac patients can still speak after their memory is lost. But I believe Natsu not being able to speak gave a unique twist to the story, and personally, I like it this way. Plus I think it gives a deeper relationship between Natsu and Lucy ^^. But I really do have a reason for it... Don't worry.**

 **One last thing before I end perhaps the most longest AN ever. Someone expressed their opinion on Lucy being shallow in the previous chapter. This was intentional. My goal is to make the characters as realistic as possible, and that includes some less then honorable doubts one might have. We cant control how we feel, and Lucy did have a pretty crappy day to begin with anyway. But her best friend, the person she usually lent on for support couldn't do that. Of course she would want Natsu back to normal! Just wanted to clear that up even though I probably will go over all of this in the actual story later... Eh.**

 **Tell me what you thought, and as always, hope you liked it!**

 **Questions for you guys!**

 **Want more of Natsu's POV? It will most likely be every couple of chapters since I would like Natsu enthralled in mystery for awhile longer. But would you guys like that?**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy Heartfilia sat on a smooth, flat boulder overhanging the stream that ran by the cabin, her feet submerged into the cool depths. Brown eyes watching her blurred reflection, seeing small dull colored fish slinking through the water below. The rock she sat on was covered in soft moss; that moss turning into slick green algae at water level. Water bugs skipping across the surface of the calm edges of the small river.

The water gurgled by gently, this section of the stream calmer and deeper than most others. The tall trees above swayed gently in the soft breeze, a green leaf detaching from one of the branches and falling down into the water, she watched the leaf absentmindedly as it flowed with the current. The sky a deep azure blue, white fluffy clouds dotted the heavens. Many morning birds singing in the trees, greeting the new day with their beautiful songs that mixed together to make an harmonic symphony.

It was a truly beautiful morning and Lucy found herself leaning back onto the heels of her palms, closing her eyes and just soaking it all in. Kicking her feet gently, sloshing the water. The Celestial Mage enjoyed the feeling of water passing in between her toes, she felt a sudden urge to jump into the water but refrained from doing so since she only had the clothes on her back, she really had not prepared for this trip at all.

A large part of the blonde wished she had brought her note book so she could write, she would have to call Mira on her communication lacrima later to retrieve it since Natsu obviously had separation issues.

Speaking of Natsu, that lazy lizard was curled up into a tight ball in the center of the large clearing. Lucy smiled as she watched the dragon sleep, many of his mannerisms reminded her of a cat, especially now with him sleeping peacefully on the ground. His bladed tail coming dangerously close to his face as he snored softly, in to deep of sleep to do so loudly.

Lucy's stomach churned as she watched him, how weak must she have been go cry over a little speed bump like this? The blonde had just started to get over the utterly humiliating losses at The Grand Magic Games, she had started to be more confident. The brown eyed mage had just recently became proud in herself, she believed she had finally held a place on Team Natsu as a capable mage that could hold her own without someone's help.

But there she had been, so selfish and inconsiderate to cry. Crying never fixed anything, Lucy knew all to well. Part of her brain tried to justify herself; that the stress had built up, that she couldn't confide in Natsu like she normally did so of course she was upset. But now there was nothing she could do about it. So, she waited for Natsu to get up, not wanting to disturb him when he looked so cute.

Wait... Cute?

Lucy looked at Natsu's sleeping form somewhat bewildered, he stretched out leisurely still asleep, snorting when another butterfly landed on his nose. She had to admit, he was pretty cute. Even in human form, the blonde could not deny. But it wasn't like she liked him or anything! Lucy tried to justify herself. Sure, she did have a small crush on him when she first became a member of Fairy Tail, but that hardly counted. She had grown out of it over the years, obviously. They were partners, best friends. That was all. She blamed her evasive thoughts. After all, Natsu was a fine specimen of the male gender, they were both young. It would be perfectly natural for her wayward brain to think like that!

The blonde huffed to herself, was she really so immature to even be thinking about this? There were times when she suspected that Natsu actually did like her, like that fiasco back when she thought the Fire mage was going to confess his love for her under the Sola Tree. In reality he had just needed her help to dig a hole.

A freaking _hole_.

But he had done so much more for her, always saving her ass just in the nick of time, in the Natsu fashion. But not only that, he had always been there for her when she needed a friend to talk to or just company to enjoy. He was her best friend, there was no denying that. And so what if he had uprooted an entire tree just for her to see? Did not mean he liked her. The blonde tried to ignore how her heart fluttured at the memory of the sweet gesture, Natsu wasn't prone to ever do anything sweet. She could count on one hand the number of tines he had done anything truly 'romantic'. Always denying fervently that he was absolutely not worried about her. Happy always leered otherwise though, which always made her smile cheekily.

Lucy's heart ached at the thought of Happy, the feeling of hopelessness filling her gut because he could be anywhere. The only thing she could do was wait for Natsu to get his mind back so he could tell them who turned him into a dragon. Because odds are, Happy was there. The Celestial Mage's stomach roiled at the thought of someone keeping her friends hostage. Her magic energy flaring slightly at the thought.

Whoever did this to her partner, was going to pay dearly, Lucy would make sure of that.

* * *

A tall boy, perhaps in his mid teens, sprinted down darkly lit corridors. Stumbling into a corner as he turned to sharply in his hurry, making him stumble and fall. The lad quickly scrambled back up onto his feet, ignoring the sting in his knees from the brutal crash. Silently he cursed his clumsy nature and continued on his way, breath coming out in short gasps.

Slowing down, the boy stared at large double doors ominously. With mop of unruly shaggy brown hair that often got into his eyes, and glowing copper irises, he was a good enough looking fellow, not yet grown into his own body yet. He wore a red tank top, his black guild mark could be seen on his left collar bone. A snarling dragon, wings outstretched as it crouched on his tan skin, tail swooping down to his clavicle. With that he wore a pair of baggy white, red, and black pants. He was on the scrawnier side, but we'll defined muscles lined his arms and shoulders that well made up for his short stature.

Swallowing down his fear he knocked twice on the thick wood, flinching at the feel of slimy magic imbedded within the wood that reached out to him like a starving animal, trying to bite him. It take great skill to imbued wood with magic, the boy knew and he did not want to find out what enchantment was placed on those doors. Considering the man he knew to be behind it, it wasn't good.

"Enter, Darsur." He heard a deep muffled voice say from the other side of the door making him flinch. Darsur carefully peeled back the door, trying not cringe at the dark magic from the door gripping onto his fingers almost painfully. Copper eyes scanned the room, it was dark in here. The walls covered in shelves of books, old tomes and scrolls splayed across the floor. The large desk that sat near the wide window (that was the only light source at the moment) was stacked sky high with old texts and sheets of paper. The boy eyed a particular scrap of parchment at his feet, it was an ancient language that he could not read, the paper was yellow and shriveled with age. On it was a half covered picture of black wings, the rest covered by other pieces of paper.

Quickly, Darsur's glowing eyes flickered up. Behind the desk sat a tall man, his long dark hair tied back into a low ponytail his features shadowed. A pair of glowing red eyes watching him as he awkwardly shifted his weight at the entrance of the door. "It's rude to linger in door ways, Darsur." His low voice rumbled politely. Darsur scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before shuffling away from the door, jumping when it closed by itself once he was out of reach.

After a moment of silence the man spoke, "Have you found out where our escaped dragon has flown off to?" The man asked, his velvety voice almost lulling Darsur into a false sense of security. But the young boy could hear the undertones of anger and fury. He cringed at the thought of what would happen if the man knew it was him who had unlocked the chains a couple days ago.

"I-it seems he has flown back to his home town in Fiore, Magnolia." Darsur stuttered, ignoring the way his voice cracked. The man behind the desk chuckled "I should've known." He muttured to himself.

"Sir?" Darsur questioned, worrying his bottom lip as he cocked his head slightly in curiosity.

"Don't worry, young one," the man said. "We will get our wayward dragon back in two days time at the most. Besides, there's no way he can hold back his instinct to destroy everything in sight for long." The scrawny boy watched his master with a sense of unease as the man chuckled quietly, his large shoulders shaking in sadistic amusement. "I'd hate to be around him when he snaps." Darsur felt his stomach drop, but tried his best to not let it show how uncomfortable he was.

"Well, if that is all you may leave." He said, waving the boy off who quickly scrambled for the door.

"Oh, and Darsur?" Darsur was trying to get out of there as quickly as he could but froze when the man called out his name. Turning his head slowly to look at him, Darsur felt his heart go into his throat. "It seems someone helped our dragon escape, there are few in the guild with access to the key to his chains." Darsur felt like a ten ton boulder had crashed onto his chest, his heart twisting painfully as all the air left his lungs.

 _'He knows. He fucking knows!'_

"I'd...hate to be the man when you find out who it is, Master Freyr." Darsur coughed out, quickly exiting the room he dashed down the hall. He sprinted through the corridors seemingly at random, turning sharply into his sleeping quarters he locked the door and collapsed onto the ground. His breath coming out in short pants as he looked around the empty room, as if expecting someone to be in there.

The boy gritted, his hand gripping onto his shirt tightly as his chest constricted tighter. Why had he done it? Honestly, Darsur had no clue. He had been assigned to look after the well being of the dragon...no, Natsu during the transformation process. His job had entailed to make sure the Fire mage did not die. The two never talked, Natsu would growl at him menacingly and that was all. So why? Why did he unlock those chains? He hadn't owed that man anything!

Whatever the reason, it was obviously going to get him killed.

* * *

 **AN: Bum bum baaaaaaaa!**

 **This chapter was the shortest chapter to date...and boring...and is super oober late...I am so sorry... Seriously, I am so sorry...again. I'm sure you do not want to hear excuses, but I had a pretty crappy last couple of weeks and did not want to write at all. Like at all. But I am forcing myself to write this chapter so apologies if it is not the best.**

 **So we delve into how Natsu escaped and who kidnapped him in the first place! Wahoo! Darsur is my OC, and so far I really like him. Like a lot. So he's probably gonna be pretty important.**

 **Anyway, we didn't get to see much of Lucy or Natsu in this chapter so I am sorry. But finally we can get into the fun stuff! Action! Fight scenes! Death! Pain! Misery! And a dash of romance! That's the stuff I love to write, booya! Oh I am so excited I actually started to write a chapter that is not going to be out for a long time. I plan for this fic to be around... Twenty five maybe thirty chapters in all. And I legit started writing approximately the eighteenth chapter cause I am so excited for it.**

 **But yeah, again so so sorry for the late chapter. Hope you guys liked it nonetheless. See you guys next chappie! I'll make the next one extra long just for you guys! Promise!**

 **But guys... This fic has almost reached one hundred reviews! Like... Holy shit that is amazing! I can't thank you all enough for that! It makes me so happy to know that you all enjoy this story and want to read more its such an amazing feeling and just... Thank you guys so much seriously!**

 **Tell me what you thought, and as always constructive criticism is always welcome! Your reviews fuel my passion for writing!**

 **Questions for you guys!**

 **Any predictions on what will happen? I tried to hint a little teeny bit about it, lets see if any of you caught it! ;)**


End file.
